Sulfate conjugation, i.e., sulfonation, is an important pathway in the biotransformation of many neurotransmitters, hormones, drugs and other xenobiotics, and is catalyzed by cytosolic sulfotransferase enzymes designated “SULT.” SULT enzymes are, encoded by a gene superfamily, which in mammals is divided into two families: SULT1, or phenol SULTs, and SULT2, or hydroxysteroid SULTs. The SULT1 and SULT2 families share at least 45% amino acid sequence identity, while members of subfamilies within each family share at least 60% amino acid sequence identity. SULT1 subfamilies include the phenol (1A), thyroid hormone (1B), hydroxyarylamine (1C), and estrogen (1E) subfamilies. SULT2 subfamilies include two hydroxysteroid SULTs, 2A1 and 2B1.
Members of the SULT1E subfamily catalyze the sulfate conjugation of estrogens. Human SULT1E1, for example, catalyzes the transfer of a sulfonate group from the sulfonate donor 3′-phosphoadenosine 5′-phosphosulfate (PAPS) to the hydroxyl group of an estrogen molecule. SULT1E1 is expressed in adult human liver, small intestine, adrenal cortex, adrenal medulla, mammary gland, ovary, endometrium, prostate, testis, and epididymus. It is also expressed in fetal lung, liver, and kidney.